We Were In Love
by choi young gun
Summary: Bukankah kita saling mencinta? Jangan membuatku menangi Bagiku hanya ada dirimu Terlihat walau mata terpejam Terdengar walau mata tertutup Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku.../"kyuhyun awas!" kejadian itu sangat lambat bagai slow metion di film-film action.../ YAOI. KYUMIN
1. Chapter 1

We Were In Love

cast::: kyumin, yunjae, hanchul, yewook

gendre::: YAOI

rate::: T

Sumaary:::

Bukankah kita saling mencinta?

Jangan membuatku menangis

Bagiku hanya ada dirimu

Terlihat walau mata terpejam

Terdengar walau mata tertutup

Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku

Assalamualaikum dan selamat malam semuanya mira orang baru disini dengan membawa ff kyumin yang ceritanya pasaran hehehehehe sebenarnya mira kurang percaya diri untuk publish disini tapi akan mira coba(^_^)  
ff ini mira ambil dari vidio "TRAILER KYUMIN LOVE STORY" dan lagu DAVINCHI dan T-ARA judulnya WE WERE IN LOVE mira masih pemula soal nulis ff jadi mira mohon kritik dan sarannya yahk

oke mira ga mau banyak bacot lagi mira ucapkan

HAPPY READING~~~~

"kyuhyun awas!" kejadian itu sangat lambat bagai slow metion di film-film action tubuh kyuhyun terdorong saat terlihat tubuh sungmin mendorong tubuhnya ke pinggir jalan dan dia tersenyum kearah kyuhyu dan tergantikan dengan tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah aspal yang dingin saat di musim ini dengan darah yang mengalir melalui kepala dan hidungnya, melihat itu kyuhyun langsung berlari mendekati tubuh sungmin yang tergeletak lemah dengan mata yang sayu menahan sakit

"sungmin ah" panggil kyu saat dia sudah mendekati tubuh sungmin dan memangku kepala sungmin dengan pahanya sungmin melihat kearah kyuhyun dan tersenyum

"kyunnie gwenchana?"tanya nya kyu menangis melihat keadaan sungmin

"pabo apa yang kau lakukan hah" kyu sungguh tidak bisa menahan air mata yang keluar dari matanya melihat sungmin tunangannya berdarah

"heyy jangan menangis eoh, kau terlihat jelek kalau menangis" sungmin mengusap air mata kyu dengan tangan lentiknya sambil tersenyum dan kyu mengenggam tangan sungmin yang berada di pipi chaby nya, tidak lama berselang terdengar suara sirine mobil ambulance dan semua orang yang berada keliling kyuhyun dan sungmin pada minggir dan memberikan jalan bagi petugas dari ambulance dan mengangkut tubuh lemah sungmin ke dalam mobil tersebut dan kyu terus memegang tangan dingin sungmin dengan erat seakan dia takut akan kehilangan bunny nya, kyu terus mengatakan kepada sungmin agar bertahan

Sungmin prov~~

tubuh ku sangat sakit seakan-akan akan remuk dan aku mencium bau anyir dari darah ku yang keluar tubuh ku, hahh aku sangat lega kalau kyu selamat dari kecelakaan itu dan sekarang aku melihat dia menangisi dan bergumam mengatakan kalau aku bertahan demi dirinya. Bolehkah aku bahagia? Setelah 3 tahun aku mengejar cintanya dengan begitu banyak rasa sakit dan luka yang perna aku dapatkan dan akhirnya dia mencintaiku dan sekarang dia menangisi ku.

Aku menatap wajahnya yang berpeluh karna berlari sambil mendorong tempat tidur beroda di rumah sakit ini, kepala ku sekarang sangat sakit dan aku menutup mata ku karna aku tidak bisa lagi menahan sakit yang bersarang di kepala ku dan tubuhku.

sungmin prov end~~

Setelah di depan pintu ruang operasi kyuhyun dilarang untuk ikut masuk dan kyuhyun menurut dan mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi depan ruang tersebut menunggu tunangannya yang sekarang lagi berjuang untuk bertahan sungguh demi apa pun baru kali ini dia sungguh takut akan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dia cintai padahal dulu dia sangat membenci sungmin dan cinta sungmin.

yah dulu dia seorang lelaki normal yang masih menyukai gadis cantik dan seksi tapi semua itu berubah saat dia di khianati oleh kekasih yang sangat dia cinta, Victoria song. Dan sungmin selalu berada di sampingnya, memberi dia kekuatan dan kehidupannya yang sempat hilang. Kyuhyun pun mulai melihat sungmin dan jatuh cinta kepada sungmin, kyuhyun pun langsung melamar sungmin karna takut kalau kejadian penghianatan dan kejadian dia di tinggalkan oleh kekasihnya terulang kembali dan betapa dia bahagia karna sungmin menerimanya, dan kyu makin bahagia orang tua sungmin yaitu jung yunho dan jung jaejoong serta orang tua nya yaitu cho hangeng dan cho heechul merestui hubungan mereka.

Orang tua mereka tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan anaknya yang masih dianggap tabu oleh masyarakat luar yang terpenting anak mereka bahagia itu sudah cukup bagi orang tua mereka. Semua persiapan pernikahan mereka sudah disiapkan secara matang dan hari ini mereka akan mengambil cincin pernikahan mereka yang akan mereka pakai di hari pernikahan mereka yang akan mereka laksanakan 2 hari lagi tapi tuhan berkehendak lain. Di saat kyuhyun akan menyebrang jalan untuk menemui sungmin, tunangannya di seberang jalan kyuhyun yang akan menyebrang tidak menyadari ada mobil yang berjalan cepat sambil dan mendorong tubuh kyuhyun ke pinggir dan tergantikan sungmin yang dilanggar oleh mobil tersebut

"kyunnie!" kyu menoleh kea rah dimana eomma na heechul dan juga beberapa orang dibelakangnya yaitu appanya, orang tua sungmin, noona nya dan suami noonanya, kim ryeowook dan kim joong won atau dipanggil yesung. Wajah mereka tersirat rasa cemas kyuhyun langsung bangkit dan memeluk eommanya dia, pertahanannya kembali luncur saat dipelukan eommanya

"hiks eomma aku takut" heechul melihat anaknya yang begitu rapuh ikut menangis dan mengusap punggung anaknya, dulu saat di campakan oleh Victoria dia tidak seperti ini mungkin karna ada sungmin makanya dia bisa cepat kembali ceria seperti kyuhyun yang suka sekali menjahili noona dan juga suaminya serta appanya tapi sekarang kyuhyun begitu rapuh seakan dia tidak bisa hidup lagi kalau sungmin menghilang dari hidupnya

"gwenchana chagi sungmin kuat pasti dia akan selamat, kau harus ingat dia namja yang sangat kuat ne" kyu hanya menganggung samar. Jaejoong melihat kyuhyun calon menantunya seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan ikut mengusap.

1 jam

2 jam

3jam

Sudah lebih dari 5 jam pintu ruang operasi itu tidak juga terbuka, kyu terus menatap pintu operasi itu dengan tatapan sendu dia berharap sungmin akan baik-baik saja dan kembali menjadi sungminnya yang cerah, tersenyum hangat dengan bibir cerrynya yang merah alami selalu ingin dia cium , bercanda dengannya, memeluknya dan memanggil namanya dengan suara lembut sungguh dia merindukan sungmin sih pinky boynya

orang-orang yang juga menunggu ruang operasinya terbuka pun terus berdoa untuk sungmin yang berjuang melawan maut. Eomma sungmin yang terus menangis dalam diam dan appanya sungmin yunho terus memeluk istrinya yang lemas tidak dia sangat terkejut dengar berita dari orang tua kyuhyun yang mengatakan kalau sungmin, anak semata wayangnya mengalami kecelakaan dia ingin menangis tapi dia harus bertahan dan tegar, dia tidak mau menjadi lelaki lemah disaat istrinya yang sangat dia cintai menangis dan terlihat sangat rapuh

Clek

pintu ruang operasi itu akhirnya terbuka juga dan keluar lah dokter yang memakai baju operasi, kyu langsung mendekati dokter itu

"dok gimana kondisi tunangan saya?dia baik-baik sajakan?" dokter itu menghela nafas dan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat ditakuti oleh kyuhyun

"tunangan anda mengalami benturan yang sangat keras bagian kepalanya dan itu menyebabkan dia akan mengalami hilang ingatan sekarang keadaannya sangat kritis dengan berat hati kami mengatakan dia sekarang dalam kondisi koma" mendengar itu kyuhyun menjadi kalap dan orang tuanya, noona dan suaminya serta orang tua sungmin pun menangis mendengar kondisi sungmin yang kritis

"andwee itu tidak mungkin terjadi" kyuhyun berteriak keras dan menjambak rambut ikalnya, eommanya kyuhyun, heechul langsung memeluk anaknya

"hentikan chagi jangan begini" heechul menangis melihat keadaan anak lelakinya, kyuhyun yang melihat orang tua sungmin pun langsung melepas pelukan eommanya dan mendaki orang tua sungmin lalu dia berlutut dihadapan yunho dan jaejoong

"mianhe jongmal mianhe, ini semua kesalahan ku, aku penyebab sungmin menjadi seperti ini seharusnya aku yang berada di posisi nya kalian berhak menghukum ku" jaejoong melihat itu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh kyuhyun yang sedang berlutut tersebut dia tangkup wajah kyuhyun dengan tangan lentiknya lalu dia mengusap air mata kyuhyun yang mengalir dari pipi kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang sangat manis seperti senyuman sungmin

"jangan bicara seperti kyuhyun ah sungmin melakukan itu karna dia sangat mencintai mu dia menyelamatimu karna dia takut akan kehilanganmu jadi eomma mohon bertahan lah untuk sungmin dan mau kah kau berjanji untuk menunggu sungmin seperti sedia kala" kyu menatap mata indah eommanya sungmin yang juga dimiliki oleh sungmin dengan sendu dia pun menganggung

"ne eomma aku berjanji" jaejoong memeluk kyuhyun dan mengusap punggung kyu.

Sudah sebulan berlalu saat sungmin dinyatakan koma oleh dokter dan kyuhyun masih setia mendampingi sungmin. Dia terpaksa menunda pernikahannya dengan sungmin sampai sungmin sembuh total dan tentu saja mengingat dirinya kembali walau mungkin itu akan berlangsung lama tapi dia akan terus menunggu sungminnya kembali, dulu sungmin yang menunggu kyuhyun sekarang giliran dia munggu sungminnya dan dia harus kuat, dia akan membukti kan kalau dia kuat melewati cobaan dari tuhan.

Ceklek

"kyunnie" kyu menoleh melihat noona nya datang dengan membawa plastic di tangannya, ryewook atau sering dipanggil wookie tersenyum kepada kyuhyun dongsaeng nya

"kyu makan dulu ne noona membawa makanan kesukaan mu, biar noona yang menjaganya selagi kau makan oke" kyuhyun hanya mengganggu samar dan sebelum beranjak dari kursinya kyuhyun mencium kening sungmin lama dan mengucapkan saranghae.

kyuhyun memakan makanan nya dengan tidak minat, wookie yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas sudah sebulan kyuhyun seperti itu dan keluarganya bersyukur kyuhyun tidak seperti hari pertama saat sungmin koma. Kyuhyun tidak mau makan dan minum, dia terus menangis dan terus menggenggam tangan sungmin, sungguh keadaan kyuhyun saat itu sangat memprihatinkan heechul yang melihat itu hanya bisa menangis dalam pelukan suaminya hangeng dia tidak tahan dengan keadaan anaknya, mereka tidak tahu lagi cara untuk membuat kyuhyun untuk makan

Sampai yesung memukul wajah kyuhyun agar kyuhyun sadar bahwa cara kyuhyun akan selalu berada disamping sungmn itu salah. Kyuhyun mendapat perlakuan yesung, kakak iparnya. pun membalas perbuatan yesung dengan tatapan tajam dan berteriak

"tahu apa kau perasaan yang sedang aku alami hah?" yesung langsung mencengkram baju kyuhyun

"aku memang tidak tahu apa yang kau rasakan tapi tidak seharusnya kau merusak kehidupan mu, apa kau tidak melihat keadaan ahjumma dan ahjussi hah, bukan kau aja yang merasakan sakit tapi juga orang-orang terdekatmu dan apa kau tahu kalau sungmin melihat keadaan mu dia akan kecewa" mendengar nama sungmin disebutkan membuat mata kyuhyun kembali meredup sungguh dia tidak ingin sungmin kecewa dan mulai saat itu dia pun mulai merubah hidupnya dengan mau makan dan minum serta kembali bekerja di perusahaan gamenya

Ddrrrttt drrrttt

wookie melihat hp kyuhyun bergetar dan melihat nama sekretaris kyuhyun di layar hpnya. Wookie pun menyerahkan hp kyuhyun ke empunya

"yeoboseyo"

"…."

"bawa berkasnya ke rumah sakit"

kyuhyun menutup telpon nya dan menyudahi acara makannya

"kyuhyun waeyo" tanya wookie

"gwenchana hanya ada berkas yang harus aku tanda tangani" wookie ber'oh'ria

"yesung hyung kenapa tidak ikut bersama noona?"

"dia sedang sibuk kyu, aku tidak ingin mengganggunya tapi katanya dia akan kemari sore nanti untuk menjemputku" kyuhyun kembali duduk di sebelah kiri sungmin, dia memandang wajah dan mengelus pipi sungmin yang mulai tirus tidak tembab seperti sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi

"noona apa kau tahu bahwa dia sangat cantik melebihi wajah cantik yeoja lainnya padahal dia seorang namja, mungkin wajahnya di wariskan oleh eomma nya? Dan bodohnya aku baru menyadari perasaan ku disaat aku sudah menggores luka kepadanya tapi dia masih mau menerima ku" air mata itu kembali keluar dari mata kyuhyun , wookie yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum miris

"kyu kau begitu mencintai sungmin dan sungmin pasti sangat beruntung mendapatkan cintamu" mendengar itu tersenyum

"aniya noona aku yang beruntung mendapatkan cintanya"wookie bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk tubuh rapuh kyuhyun dari belakang

"sungmin akan bangun dan kembali sedia kala ne" kyuhyun mengangguk lemah , tangan kyu terus menggenggam tangan sungmin dan satu tangan nya lagi mengelus pipi pucat sungmin.

Kyuhyun memeriksa berkas yang telah dibawa oleh secretarisnya dan mendata tangani berkas tersebut

"kapan rapatnya akan dimulai?tanya sambil menyerahkan berkas tersebut dengan sekretarisnya

"besok siang sajangnim, saya permisi sajangnim"jawab sekretarisnya menerima berkas tersebut dan memasukan berkas tersebut ke dalam tas sandangnya dan pamin meninggalkan kyu seorang diri.

Pagi hari yang cerah ini kyuhyun sudah siap untuk berangkat ke kantor memang rapatnya akan mulai siang nanti tapi ada harus yang di urus di kantor

"kyu kau sudah siap ke kantor nak?"tanya jaejoong saat dia sudah masuk kedalam ruang rawat sungmin, kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum kepada calon bertuanya "ne eomma datang sendiri ke sini?" jaejoong tersenyum dan merapika dasi anaknya yang sedikit miring dan memeluk calon menantunya sebentar

"ne eomma datang sendiri kalau begitu biar eomma menjaga sungmin, kau bekerja lah dengan baik jangan memikirkan sungmin ne" kyuhyun pun menganggung dan kyuhyun berjalan mendaki ranjang sungmin mengelus rambut hitam sungmin

"chagi aku pergi ke kantor sebentar ne aku akan segera kembali, saranghae" kyu mengecup kening sungmin lalu mengecup kedua mata sungmin dan berakhir di bibir M sungmin dan melumatnya sebentar lalu dia

Kyu melajukan mobil audy hitamnya ke jalan yang lengang karna masih pagi jalanana seoul agak sepi membuat kyuhyun cepat sampai ke tempat kantornya. Kyu masuk ke kantornya dengan sikap hormat karyawaannya. Kyu duduk di kursi ruang kerjanya dan kyu pun mulai disibukan dengan berkas berkas yang akan di rapatkan siang ini waktu terus berjalan tidak terasa sudah siang hari dan sebentar lagi rapat akan dimulai. Kyuhyun memasuki ruang rapat karyawan serta relasi perusahaanya bangkit dan rapat pun di mulai

RUMAH SAKIT~~~

jaejoong prov~~

sudah sebulan ini sungmin,anak kesayangan ku koma sungguh aku sangat merindukan senyumannya, tawanya, manjanya dan sorotan mata beningnya yang bercahaya kapan kau akan kembali ke pelukan eomma nak, apa kau tidak sayang sama eomma mu ini tidak tahu kah kau kalau eomma menantikan kehadiaran mu di tengah tengah eomma dan appa mu selama 5 tahun cairan bening yang sedari tadi aku tahan sudah tidak bisa di bending lagi, aku menggenggam salah satu tangannya yang dingin dan mengecup tangannya, aku tidak tahu sungmin bermimpi apa sampai dia enggan untuk membuka matanya. Aku melihat wajahnya manisnya dan mengusap pipinya yang dulu chubby sekarang sedikit tirus.

jaejoong end prov~~

"boo"jaejoong berbalik memandang suaminya yang baru saja masuk ke ruang inap sungmin, jaejoong pun mengapus air mata yang mengalir dari pipinya

"yunie, kau tidak ke kantor?"jaejoong tersenyum saat yunho memeluk jaejoong dari belakang dengan jaejoong duduk menghadap sungmin*raeder ngertikan posisinya

"aku tadi kekantor sebentar hanya mendata tangani beberapa berkas dan langsung ke kemari karna merindukan sungmin dan eommanya" yunho mencium pucuk kepala jaejoong dengan sayang dan menghirup wangi yang menguar dari badan jaejoong dan yunho pun beranjak mendekati ke ranjang sungmin dan juga mencium kening anak kesayangannya

"minnie ah cepatlah kembali nak appa merindukan sangat merindukanmu"jaejoong mendengar kata yunho pun kembali terisak, yunho mendengar isakan boojaenya langsung berlutut di depan jaejoong dan merengkuh wajah istri yang sudah menemani hidupnya selama 10 tahun ini.

"heyy kenapa menangis eoh?" jaejoong langsung memeluk suaminya dan menangis keras di bahu suaminya

"aku merindukan sungmin yunie, kenapa dia tidak bangun-bangun apa dia tidak sayang dengan aku lagi dan kenapa dia menyelamatkan kyuhyun dan kenapa dulu kau tidak menentang hubungan mereka saja kalau kau menentang hubungan sungmin pasti dia masih bersama kita dan tidak berbaring lemah seperti sekarang" yunho mengusap rambut jaejoong dengan sayang dan menenangi istrinya

"dan membuat sungmin kita menjadi menderita karna kita merenggut kebahagiannya?tidak jae ah kita sudah bersama berjanji akan membahagiakan anak kita jika mendapatkannya, kita sudah menunggu kehadiran sungmin di tengah keluarga kita selama 5 tahun dan kita akan membuatnya menderita kalau kita menentang cinta yang membuat sungmin kita tersenyum, apa kau mau sungmin kita menderita hanya kita menentang dan menghalangi kebahagiaannya?" jaejoong menggeleng dia tidak mau membuat sungmin menderita hanya keegoisanya saja

Yunho merenggangkan pelukan jaejoong dan mengusap air mata jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya, yunho mengecup bibir cherry jaejoong dan melumatnya dengan lembut sebentar.

"yunho ah apa kita tidak bisa mempertimbangkan kembali keputusan kita untuk menyerah kan sungmin kepada kyuhyun" yunho menghela nafas saat mendengar penuturan jaejoong, yunho mengusap pipi chubby jaejoong

"boo dengarkan aku kita tidak boleh menghalangi kebahagian anak kita dan aku percaya bahwa kyuhyun bisa menjaga dan membuat sungmin bahagia"

"tapi yun aku takut sungmin akan meninggalkan kita dan aku kembali kesepian seperti dulu" yunho tersenyum mesum dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga jaejoong

"kalau kau kesepian bagaimana kalau kita membuat dongsaeng buat sungmin hmm" jaejoong mendengar itu langsung menjitak kepala yunho , yunho bukan bukannya meringis tapi dia tertawa mendapatkan jitakan sayang dari istri cantiknya

"ck di saat seperti ini kau masih bisa berpikir mesum seperti itu" jaejoong ikut tersenum dan kembali memeluk tubuh bidang yunho

Tok tok tok

yunjae langsung melepas pelukan mereka dan memandang perawat yang masuk untuk memeriksa sungmin

"bagaimana anak saya suster"tanya jaejoong terhadap perawatnya tersebut

"anak anda dalam keadaan stabil, saya permisi dulu" perawat tersebut tersenyum dan melangkah keluar jaejoong mendengar itu lega setidaknya masa kritisnya sudah berlalu meskipun masih keadaan koma.

yunho

Baby sky All the dreams and hopes made of your eyes

Ashita mo kitto waraeru

Sonomama no kimi de ite with me

Yunho mengangkat handphone genggamnya yang berbunyi dan tertera nama hangeng

"yeoboseyo ge?"

"…"

"mwoya"

"…"

"ne aku akan ke sana sekarang"

"waeyo yun"

yunho menghadap jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung

"kyuhyun kecelakaan"jaejoong terkejut mendengarnya. Yunho cobaan apa lagi ini batin jaejoong

"boo aku pergi sekarang ne" jaejoong menganggung dan yunho pun mencium kening jaejoong sebelum meninggalkan ruang rawat sungmin

dan tanpa diketahui yunho dan jaejoong jari sungmin bergerak.

Yunho berjalan cepat di lorong rumah sakit tersebut dia sangat cemas terhadap kyuhyun calon menantunya yang sudah dia anggap anaknya sendiri. Yunho langsung membuka ruang dokter tersebut dan di sambut suara pertengkaran heechul dan kyuhyun

"aishh eomma aku sudah mengatakan beberapa kali kalau aku baik-baik saja kenapa kalian heboh seperti itu dan lihat sampai yunho appa pun kalian buat cemas ck" heechul yang mendengar penuturan anaknya menjitak kyuhyun

"ck dasar anak kurang ajar sudah syukur kami mencemaskanmu"yunho terbengong melihatnya hangeng yang melihat yunho sudah datang mendekati yunho dan memukul pelan bahu yunho dan tersenyum

"mianhe aku membuat kau repot yun" yunho tersenyum dan menggeleng

"gwenchana ge kyuhyun kenapa bisa sampai kecelakaan?"tanya yunho

"mobil bocah tersebut tergelincir saat akan mengerem mendadak waktu ada anak kecil menyebrang sembarangan" yunho hanya ber'oh' ria

"kyuhyun ah gwenchana?"tanya yunho

"gwenchana appa, eomma saja yang terlalu berlebihan" heechul yang mendengar penuturan anaknya langsung mendeathglere kyuhyun yang di balas acuh oleh kyuhyun, hangeng dan yunho hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah anak dan eomma yang tidak pernah akur tersebut.

Sungmin prov~~

aku berdiri di tengah jalan yang di kelilingi oleh ilalang aku tidak tahu dimana aku sekarang berada semua nya hanya terdapat ilalang yang tinggi dan jalan lurus aku mendengar suara seorang namja aku pun mencari asal suara itu tapi kenapa tidak jalan ini sangat panjang dan tidak berunjung, suara namja terdengar sangat menyedihkan dan dada ku sangat sesak mendengarnya ingin rasanya aku memeluk namja tersebut.

sungmin prov end~~

Sungmin terus berlari mengejar untuk mencari asal usul suara namja tersebut sampai dia melihat seorang namja yang memakai jas hitam, celana hitam, kemeja hitam, berdasi itam dan rambut ikal blonde nya tetapi sungmin tidak bisa mengenali wajah namja tersebut sungmin pun langsung memeluk namja tersebut

"saranghae" sungmin mengatakan kata-kata tersebut tanpa disadarinya

"nado sarangheo chagi" namja tersebut membalas pelukan sungmin dengan hangat.

Sungmin perlahan membuka mata nya pelan dan mengerjab beberapa kali untuk menyusaikan bias cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya

jaejoong yang melihat sungmin siuman pun langsung memeluk anaknya

"chagi akhirnya kamu bangun juga eomma sangat merindukan chagi" sungmin yang dipeluk hanya menatap wanita paruh baya yang masih keliatan cantik itu

"neo nuguseyo?" jaejoong yang mendengar itu pun menutup matanya dan mengeluarkan cairan bening dari mata nya

Baby sky All the dreams and hopes made of your eyes

Ashita mo kitto waraeru

Sonomama no kimi de ite with me

Yunho menganggakat telpon dari istrinya

"ne chagi waeyo"

"…"

"mwo! Ne aku akan segera kesana "

yunho menutup telponnya dan memandang hangeng, heechul dan kyuhyun dan tersenyum

"sungmin sudah siuman"

BRAK!

Pintu ruang dokter terbuka lebar setelah kyuhyun mendegar kabar tersebut langsung berlari ke rumah sakir sungmin di rawat tidak di pedulikannya orang-orang yang sudah ditabraknya dan menantap kesal pada kyuhyun yang di benaknya adalah merengkuh tubuh tunangannya tersebut dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi agar dia cepat sampai ke tempat sungminya.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari setelah memakirkan mobilnya di pakiran rumah sakit dia mengatur nafas nya di depan kamar rawat sungmin dan membuka pintu dengan pelan. Dia bagaikan mimpi karna dia masih di kasih kesempatan untuk melihat mata foxy milik sungmin perlahan dia mendekati sungmin di belakang kyuhyun sudah ada eomma dan appa kyuhyun beserta yunho.

kyuhyun langsung merengkuh tubuh sungmin ke dalam dekapannya dengan erat dia kembali bersyukur karna sungminnya kembali kepadanya

"sungmin ah akhir nya kau kembali chagi saranghae jongmal saranghae"

"neo nuguseyo?" kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung membalakan matanya.

hari yang seharusnya kyuhyun sambut dengan suka cita karna kembali sungmin harus hancur dengan seketika

jaejoong dan heechul langsung terisak mendengar perkataan sungmin.

tbc

~*next chap*~

"kenalkan aku cho kyuhyun, aku adalah tunangan ku" kata kyuhyun dengan senyum terpaksanya

aku hanya memandangnya bingung kenapa dia mengatakan dia tunanganku?

tapi wajahnya sangat tampan eh kenapa aku mengatakan pada seseorang yang baru aku kenal

"mian aku tidak mengingatmu" kata sungmin dengan wajah murungnya

"gwenchana karan aku akan membuat mu mengingatku" kata kyuhyun dengan mantap

"jika aku tidak mengingatmu juga?" tanya sungmin

"maka aku akan membuat kenangan baru untuk kita berdua"

Akan kah kyuhyun sanggup menerima sungminnya yang dia tunggu-tunggu membuka matanya kembali tidak mengingat dirinya?

dan akankah sungmin mengingat cinta pertama yaitu tunangannya?

akhirnya selesai juga ngeditnya  
sebenarnya mira sudah publish ini ff digrub kyumin dan dapat sambutan yang bagus jadi mira harap disini juga begoti  
mira sangat menghargai orang yang hbs baca ff mira itu mau komen apa lagi mengkritik ff mira tapi jangan di bash yahk mira akan lanjutin ini ff jika banyak yang minat jika tidak maka ff ini ga akan mira lanjut lagi gmn ada yang tertarik?  
oke mira tunggu respon kalian law respon na bagus mira akan lanjut jika tidak mira ga akan mempublish lagi(^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

cast::: kyumin, yunjae, hanchul, yewook

gendre::: YAOI

rate::: T

Sumaary:::

Bukankah kita saling mencinta?

Jangan membuatku menangis

Bagiku hanya ada dirimu

Terlihat walau mata terpejam

Terdengar walau mata tertutup

Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku

ff ini mira ambil dari vidio "TRAILER KYUMIN LOVE STORY" dan lagu DAVINCHI dan T-ARA judulnya WE WERE IN LOVE mira masih pemula soal nulis ff jadi mira mohon kritik dan sarannya yahk

oke mira ga mau banyak bacot lagi mira ucapkan

HAPPY READING~~~~

KYUHYUN POV~~~

Sakit, ini sangat menyakitkan yang pernah aku rasakan tidak pernah aku merasakan sakit seperti ini.  
apakah ini hukuman ku karna pernah menyakiti mu?  
mata itu, mata yang selalu melihatku dengan tatapan hangat dan selalu aku nantikan untuk terbuka kembali tapi sekarang mata itu mengenali sosok ku lagi  
bibir shape M yang selalu memanggil nama ku dengan lembut dan bibir itu juga yang selalu tersenyum hangat terhadap ku tapi sekarang bibir itu tertutup dan menatap seperti dia tidak pernah mengenalku.

KYUHYUN POV END~~~

Terdengar suara derap langkah cepat menyelusuri koridor rumah sakit, terlihat seorang yeoja dan namja yang melangkah cepat untuk ke tempat tujuan seakan-akan kalau mereka tidak cepat maka mereka akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

"oppa cepat" kata sang yeoja yang melihat namja ketinggalan di belakangnya kelihatan sang namja tampak kelelahan mengimbangi yeoja mungil di depannya.  
"chagi jangan terburu-buru gitu dan jangan lari chagi nanti kamu jatuh"sang yeoja tidak menggubris namja tersebut malah dia menarik tangan namja itu biar seimbang dengan langkahnya.

"aisshhh yesung oppa cepat sedikit langkah mu"yesung yang mendengar kara wookie hanya mengelah nafas. Dia sangat bahagia mendengar kabar kalau sungmin sudah jangan tanya kan kenapa mereka bisa tahu karna heechul memberitahu mereka saat diperjalanan.

Yesung dan wookie sudah sampai di ruang rawat sungmin, mereka berdua tercengang melihat pemadangan yang sangat aneh, seharusnya diruangan itu ada kebahagiaan tapi kenapa ini berbeda yang dirasakan hanya kesedihan.

Wookie melihat jaejoong ahjumma,eomma nya sungmin menangis sambil terisak kuat yang di peluk oleh yunho untuk menenangkan istrinya tersebut sedangkan eomma nya juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan jae ahjumma tapi eommanya cuman terisak dan juga dipeluk hangeng,appanya. Sedangkan kyuhyun memeluk sungmin tapi melihat gostur tubuh kyuhyun bahwa tubuhnya sangat kaku.

"ada apa ini?apa yang terjadi?" tanya wookie dengan nada bingungnya semua orang yang berada diruangan itu beralihkan pandangannya kearah wookie kecuali kyuhyun yang masih memeluk sungmin. Tidak mengatakan apa pun.

Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukan terhadap sungmin dan berjalan keluar kalau saja wookie tidak menghentikan langkahnya.  
"kyu!" panggil wookie  
"aku ingin sendiri noona" wookie akhirnya melepaskan tanganya dari lengan kyuhyun.

Membuat wookie dan yesung semakin heran, jangan tanyakan keadaan sungmin sekarang karna dia juga sama dengan wookie bingung melihat orang sekitarnya menangis dihadapan nya. Wookie pun mendekati sungmin dan tersenyum lembut sungmin yang mendapatkan senyuman manis wookie langsung merona.

_noumu yeppo_ batin sungmin.  
"sungmin ah syukur lah kau sudah sadar"wookie mengelus seruai hitam sungmin dengan sayang dia sudah mengganggap sungmin sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri.

"mian kalian ini sebenarnya siapa? kenapa kalian menangis?apa" tanya sungmin bingung.  
wookie yang mendengar perkataan sungmin langsung menghentikan elusan rambur sungmin.  
wookie hanya tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan sungmi.  
yesung, sang suami tesenyum dan mengelus punggung wookie agar istrinya tenang.

"annyoung sungmin kenalkan nama ku kim joong won kau bisa memanggilku yesung hyung dan ini istri ku kim ryeowook kau bisa memanggilnya wookie dia noona nya kyuhyun tunangan mu sedangkan yang yang disana adalah cho heechul dan cho hangeng orang tuanya kyuhyun serta itu adalah orang tuamy lee yunho dan lee jaejoong" yesung memperkenalkan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Sungmin memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada diruangan tersebut.

"berarti anda eomma dan appa ku?" tanya sungmin sambil melihat sepasang suami istri, yunho dan jaejoong yang juga memandang sungmin dengan sendu.

jaejoong mendekati sungmin dan mengelus pipi tirus sungmin  
"ne chagi ini eomma kau tidak mengingat eomma?" tanya jaejoong sungguh ini sangat menyakitkan saat anak mu tdak mengenali orang tua mu sendiri jaejoong duduk di depan sungmin setelah.

"mianhe aku tidak mengingat kalian" jaejoong tersenyum lembut dan menangkupkan tangan mungil jaejoong ke wajah sungmin  
"gwenchana, kamu sadar aja sudah suatu anugrah yang luar biasa" sungmin tersenyum mendengar perkataan jaejoong.  
Sungmin beruntung mendapatkan seorang eomma seperti jaejoong tiba-tiba sungmin mengingat sesuatu

"hmm ahju... anhi eomma namja yang memeluk ku tadi siapa?" jaejoong melepaskan pelukan sungmin dan menantap yunho suaminya  
"dia adalah tunanganmu chagi" jawab heechul yang mendekati sungmin sambil mengusap air matanya, heechul pun mendekati sungmin dan tersenyum.

"tunangan ku?" tanya sungmin heran,  
"ne sungmin ah namanya kyuhyun dia tunangan mu dan dia sangat mencintai mu" timpal wookie yang berdiri di samping sungmin. Sungmin terdiam mendengar perkataan wookie masih banyak kebingungan yang masih bergelut di pikirannya  
"kau akan mengingat semuanya dengan perlahan sayang jangan memaksa untuk mengingat kehidupan mu yang terdahulu" kata yunho setelah melihat wajah bingung anaknya tersebut.  
"ne appa" jawab sungmin dengan senyumanya.

TAMAN RUMAH SAKIT~~~

kyuhyun memandang kosong pemandangan yang di depannya sehingga dia tidak menyadari yunho, appa sungmin menghampirinya. Yunho duduk di sebelah kyuhyun dan menepuk pundak calon menantunya tersebut.

"kau tidak menemui sungmin?" tanya yunho kepada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun memandang yunho sebentar dan kembali memandang kedepan. Kyuhyun tetap terdiam sungguh dia sangat ingin melihat sungmin tapi ini masih menyakitkan untuknya.

"kyuhyun ah jangan membuat kami menyesal untuk menyerahkan sungmin kepada mu" ucapkan yunho membuat kyuhyun menegang dan langsung memandang yunho. Kyuhyun tahu betapa dia sulit mendapat restu dari orang tua sungmin apa lagi jaejoong sang eomma. Kyuhyun ingat dulu jaejoong sangat menentang hubungan anaknya karna jaejoong sakit hati melihat anaknya disakiti oleh kyuhyun.

"kau tahu kyu, sungmin sangat berharga buat kami, kami sudah menunggu kehadiran sungmin ditengah keluarga kecil kami selama 5 tahun jadi appa harap kau tidak menyerah dengan keadaan sungmin" kata yunho sambil menerawang ke depan, yunho ingat dulu dia begitu sulitnya untuk mendapatkan anak dan akhirnya tuhan mengambulkann doa yunho dan jaejoong, yunho sangat bahagia saat mendengar kalau istrinya, jaejoong sedang hamil.

"aku hanya takut appa, Takut kalau sungmin tidak mengingatku lagi dan paling mengerikan dia meninggalkanku" yunho tersenyum mendengar perkataan kyuhyun dia mengacak rambut kyuhyun.  
"ingatan sungmin bisa kembali dan jika ingatan sungmin tidak kembali kau bisa membuat dia jatuh cinta lagi dengan mu" kyuhyun terlihat berpikir dan menatap yunho.

"apa aku bisa melakukan itu" yunho lagi-lagi tersenyum  
"tentu saja bisa, dulu sungmin juga jatuh cinta pada mu dan dia sering menceritakan mu kepada kami yah walaupun sering dapat kritikan pedas dari eommanya, ayo lah cho kyuhyun kemana sifat percaya diri yang kau tunjukan dulu terhadap kami kenapa sekarang kau menjadi pesimis begitu eoh?"kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar semangat yang dia berikan dari calon mertuanya sungguh dia sangat senang dapat mertua seperti lee yunho

"nah karn sekarang sudah sore appa mau mengajak eomma mu pulang kasian dia kelelahan menjaga sungmin dan mengkhawatirkan sungmin lagipula tidak mungkin kalau appa mu ini tidur sendirian di rumahkan"  
"bukannya di rumah appa banyak maid?" tanya kyuhyun  
"heyy aku masih membutuhkan jaejoongie ku dan aku sudah lama tidak mendapatka jatah dari jaejoong" jawab yunho nelangsa karna jaejoong selalu menolak jika yunho mengajak melakukan "ITU" kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar perkataan yunho.

"hmm appa, apa aku boleh melakukannya dengan sungmin" yunho langsung mendeatglare kyuhyun dan dibalas cengiran kyuhyun  
"tidak kalian belum menikah dan aku peringatkan kepadamu tuan cho, kau tidak boleh menyentuh anak ku kecuali kalian sudah menikah arra" kyuhyun memasang pose berpikir dan muncul seringai yang sudah lama tidak dia keluarkan semenjak sungmin kecelakaan dan dinyatakan koma.

"aku tidak janji hahahahaha" kyuhyun langsung berlalu menghindari amukan yunho  
"YA! Awas kau jika membuat sungminie ku tidak bisa jalan" yunho tersenyum dan mengambil handphone nya yang ada disaku celannya

"boo pulang yuk aku merindukan mu" yunho menelpon istrinya  
"tapi sungmin baru siuman" jawab jaejoong di telpon  
"biar kyuhyun yang menjaga sungmin apa kau tidak merindukan ku~~~?" tanya yunho dengan suara manja.

"hahhh kau ini ingat umur mu jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil" terdegar helahan nafas jaejoong saat mendengar suara manja suaminya  
"tapi aku masih tampan dan kuat" terdengar kekehan jaejoong mendengar kenarsisan suaminya tersebut di.

"ck dasar kau dimana bear"  
"aku ditaman rumah sakit"  
"baiklah sekarang aku kesana"  
"ne" telpon itu berakhir dan yunho menunggu istri tercintanya.

Yunho tersenyum saat melihat istri tercintanya, dia sangat mencintai wanita itu walau pun usia nya tidak lagi muda tapi kecantikannya tetap terpancar.  
"dasar kau ini bukan nya datang ke kamar sungmin malah menelpon ku" yunho senyum tanpa dosa dan menggenggam tangan jaejoong.

yunho pun membawa jaejoong ke tempat parkir  
"cuaca hari ini bagus bagaimana kalau kita berkencan sudah lama kita tidak berkencan" tanya yunho dan langsung dibalas tatapan tajam oleh sang istri

"ck dasar kau ini anakmu baru siuman malah mengajak ku bersenang-senang" yunho menghadap istrinya dan mengelus pipi chaby istrinya  
"aku hari ini sangat bahagia karna mendapatkan senyuman hangat istriku lagi karna sudah lama aku rindukan dan aku juga merindukan mu jadi aku ingin merayakannya kalau soal sungmin serahkan sama kyuhyun" jaejoong menggenggam tangan yunho yang berada di pipinya  
"mianhe yun aku melupakanmu aku hanya takut kehilangan sungmin" yunho tersenyum dan mencium kening jaejoong dan jaejoong menutup matanya meresapi ciuman sang suami  
"aku akan memaafkan mu jika kau memberikan jatahku malam ini" kata yunho sambil mengerling nakal dan tersenyum menggod.

jaejoong langsung memukul pelan bahu suaminya dan tersenyum  
"ck dasar bear pervet" yunho tersenyum melihat pipi istrinya merona  
"tapi kau suka kan" jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan yunho pun menjalankan mobilnya

Kyuhyun terlihat berdiri di depan pintu kamar sungmin dan mengebuskan nafasnya perlahan dan membuka pintu kamar tersebut, dia melihat sungmin memandang jendela yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya melihat kyuhyun yang berada dihapanya  
"kenalkan aku cho kyuhyun, aku adalah tunangan mu" kata kyuhyun dengan senyum terpaksanya  
sungmin hanya memandangnya dalam dian.

_jadi dia tunangan ku yang dikatakan heechul ahjumma dan wookie noona_ batin sungmin  
"mian aku tidak mengingatmu" kata sungmin dengan wajah murungnya  
"gwenchana kerena aku akan membuat mu mengingatku kembali" kata kyuhyun dengan mantap  
"jika aku tidak mengingatmu?" tanya sungmin  
"maka aku akan membuat kenangan baru untuk kita berdua" jawab kyuhyun dengan senyuman tulus dia sudah bertekat akan membuat sungmin mengingatnya dan membuat sungmin jatuh cinta kembali kepadanya..

Sudah seminggu semenjak sungmin siuman dan semenjak seminggu percakapan mereka berdua di ruang rawat dan sungmin pun memutuskan untuk mengenal kyuhyun lebih jauh lagi meski belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa ingatan sungmin kembali tapi kyuhyun tidak mudah menyerah dia selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk menemui sungmin ditengah pekerjaannya yang menumpuk seperti sekarang kyuhyun menemani sungmin jalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit.

"kyu apa dulu aku mempunyai teman?karna aku lihat belum ada seorang teman yang menjenguk ku" tanya sungmin kepada kyuhyun yang memandangnya sambil tersenyum, sungmin hanya merasa heran tidak ada teman yang menjenguknya walau pun dia tahu kalau dia juga akan melupakan temannya tersebut tapi setidaknya dia tahu kalau dia mempunyai seorang teman

"ne kau mempunyai banyak teman min karna kau orang sangat ceria dan ramah dengan siapa saja bahkan kau mempunyai sahabat yang sangat menyayangimu" jawab kyuhyun  
"lalu sekarang dimana mereka?"  
"karna mereka sekarang diluar negeri untuk mengurus perusahaan appa mereka tapi aku dapat kabar kalau mereka akan segera kembali" sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"nah karna sudah sore ayo kita kembali ke kamar mu aku tidak ingin kau sakit lagi min" kyuhyun merapatkan jaket sungmin dan menggandeng tangan sungmin untuk kembali ke kamar rawat sungmin, sungmin yang melihat tangan nya yang digenggam merona _hangat_ batin sungmin.

Saat kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar sungmin terlihat seorang namja manis berambut blonde sedang menatap tajam kepada dirinya dan sungmin

"kau! Cho kyuhyun beraninya kau tidak memberi kabar bahwa minnie hyung kecelakaan dan koma eoh" sungmin memandang bingung dengan namja asing yang berada di depannya  
"minnie hyung gwenchana? Hahhh aku sangat kuatir saat mendengar mu kecelakaan" namja manis itu langsung memeluk tubuh sungmin dengan erat membuatnya agak susah bernapas kyuhyun yang melihat wajah sungmin yang agak pucat karna kekurangan pasokan oksigen langsung melepas paksa rengkuhannya

"ck sikap posesif mu ga hilang hilang namja evil" namja manis itu mengerutu saat kyuhyun melepas pelukannya sama sungmin  
"mianhe anda siapa" namja manis itu langsung membulatkan matanya dan langsung memandang kyuhyun minta penjelasan dan kyuhyun membalas pandangan tersebut seperti mengatakan "aku akan menjelaskannya nanti"

"min kenalkan ini sahabatmu namanya lee hyukjae kau bisa memanggilnya eunhyuk atau hyukkie" akhirnya kyuhyun mengenalkan mereka berdua meskipun eunhyuk masih memandang tidak percaya bahwa sahabatnya tidak mengenalinya  
"jadi kamu sahabatku mian aku tidak mengingatmu pasti kau kecewa dengan ku" eunhyuk tersenyum lembut dan kembali memeluk tubuh sungmin dengan lembut tidak seperti pertama kali eunhyuk memeluknya

"gwenchana aku mengerti kok jangan dipaksakan untuk mengingat semuanya ne" sungmin tersenyum dia bahagia mendapatkan orang-orang yang sangat menyayanginya  
"tapi min apa tuan cho yang terhormat ini menyakitimu jika iya katakan pada ku maka aku akan kasih dia pelajaran" kata eunhyuk setelah melepas pelukannya dan membantu sungmin sungmin untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya sungmin yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan memadang kyuhyun dengan lembut  
"aniya dia sangat baik pada ku" eunhyuk yang mendengar perkataan sungmin langsung berdecih dan memandang sinis kepada kyuhyun yang dipandang langsung meleletkan lidahnya

"ck dulu kau juga sering memuji playboy iblis ini"  
"eh kyuhyun playboy?" tanya sungmin kepada eunhyuk  
"ne dia sangat playboy min sebaiknya kau berhati-hati sama iblis satu ini" jawab eunhyuk dengan suara berbisik tetapi masih terdengar oleh kyuhyun.

"ya ya ya apa yang kau katakan?" kyuhyun protes dengan perkataan eunhyun dia tidak ingin imagenya rusak didepan sungminnya  
"wae?memang kenyataankan" kata eunhyuk tidak mau kalah sungmin yang mendengar pertengkaran kecil tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum.

"sudah-sudah kalian jangan bertengkar lagi" kata sungmin menengahi kedua orang yang daritadi terus beradu argumen di depannya kyuhyun dan eunhyuk pun berhenti dan masih memandang kyuhyun sinis  
"eunhyuk ssi kau baru pulang dari luar negeri?"tanya sungmin.

"aish jangan memanggil ku seformal itu ne minnie hyung aku baru kembali dari london dan langsung kemari karena dapat kabar kau masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan"jawab eunhyun dengan lembut  
"mianhe pasti kau lelah dari perjalanan jauh langsung kemari untuk menjenguk mu" eunhyuk tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan sungmin dengan lembut kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung melepas paksa tangan eunhyuk  
"tidak perlu sampai memegang tangan sungmin segalakan" eunhyuk yang mendapat perlakuan kyuhyun kembali berdecih

Eunhyuk kembali ingin membalas argumen kyuhyun tapi dihalang oleh seorang suster yang mengatakan jam besuk sudah habis  
"min ah aku akan datang lagi besok dan aku akan membawa oleh-oleh plus makanan kesukaan mu dan satu lagi jika tuan cho ini menyakitimu katakan pada ku dengan sukarela aku akan menghajarnya arra"  
"ne arraso" sebelum keluar eunhyuk memeluk tubuh sungmin dan lagi-lagi kyuhyun melepas paksa pelukan mereka berdua.

"ck dasar namja sialan" kyuhyun hanya memangkat bahu tanda dia tidak peduli dengan ucapan eunhyuk  
"kyu apa kau juga akan pulang?" tanya sungmin saat melihat kyuhyun juga beranjak dari tempatnya  
"ne ming besok aku ada meeting di kantor kau tidak marahkan"sungmin menggeleng  
"ani kyu tapi besok kau akan kembalikan" kyuhyun tersenyum senang dia sangat senang karna sungmin sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadirannya tidak canggung seperti pertama kali sungmin mengenalnya waktu baru siuman seminggu yang lalu.

"ne besok aku akan langsung ke sini setelah urusan kantor selesai" sungmin mengangguk dan betapa terkejutnya sungmin saat tiba-tiba kyuhyun mendaratkan ciuman dikeningnya dia tidak bisa berkata-kata karena saking terkejutnya hasil perbuatan kyuhyun disaat pintu itu tertutup sungmin menyentuh keningnya dengan jarinya saat menyentuh bekas ciuman kyuhyun tadi sungmin langsung merona merah ada perasaan hangat menyentuh hatinya dan merindukan sentuhan tersebut walau sungmin tidak mengerti arti rasa rindu tersebut.

Sekarang kyuhyun dan eunhyuk sudah berada di cafe dekat rumah sakit karna eunhyuk menuntun penjelasan terhadap kyuhyun dan sekarang disini lah mereka berdua dengan eunhyuk mendengar kronologi kejadian kecelakaan sungmin dan membuat sungmin lupa ingatan.

"hahhh setidaknya sungmin sekarang sudah siuman kyu dan kau harus berjanji agar menjaganya" kata eunhyuk setelah mendengar cerita kyuhyun dan menyuruput jus strobery kesukaannya.  
"ne aku berjanji akan menjaganya hyukkie ah aku tidak sanggup jika harus berpisah dengannya kejadian itu membuat ku sangat takut akan kehilangan sungmin" kata kyuhyun sambil menerawang  
"oia aku dengar dia akan kembali kyu"  
"eh dia?" tanya kyuhyun  
"ne dia sebaiknya kau menjaga sungmin lebih erat lagi jika tidak maka dia akan membawa sungmin pergi dari hidupmu" jawab eunhyuk kyuhyun mendengar perkataan eunhyuk langsung menegang dan mengepalkan tangannya  
"aku tidak akan melepaskan sungmin sampai kapan pun" kata kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan  
tbc

Assalamulaikum dan selamat malam semua na  
terima kasih yang udah review ff mira yang super abal ini(^_^)  
dan maaf yah lama publishnya soalnya mira lagi banyak tugas dan mood mira yang ngga ada tapi mira akan coba publish lagi ne  
sekarang mira balas review kalian ne(^_^)

Adelia Santi::: hahahahhahahaha ne mira sayank!ne mira sudah pernah publish ini ff di grub sch kk rainy, bukan mira disini ga ada orang ke tiga jadi ini murni cerita tentang story nya kyumin kuk, review lagi ne

Bemm::: ini sudah lanjut!(^_^)

JojoHye-Xung::: makasih banyak sudah di kritik(^_^) mira masih baru dunia ff maaf yah kalau banyak typos nya(^_^)

SongHyoJin::: ini sudah lanjut! maaf yah lama publish na

makasih banyak yang sudah review dan kritiknya itu sangat membangun mira untuk lebih baik lagi  
see you next chap(/^_^)/

Gimana masih layak kah untuk dilanjutkan atau kita sudahi sampai disini?


End file.
